Re di Cuori
by Briskal
Summary: Spoiler Season finale. Storia basata dopo il finale della terza stagione. Regina è a pezzi, ma il Royal Baby è un piccolo principe pieno di sorprese. Riuscirà la ex Evil Queen ad avere finalmente il suo lieto fine? [Swan Queen]


Una pazzia nata così, per caso. Adoro questo tipo di pazzia, mi mette di buon umore.

Sì, non sono morta dopo il finale di stagione. Sì, mi sono ripresa. Sì, nonostante sia cresciuta da un pezzo, ogni tanto ho bisogno di credere che i lieto fine accadono, e penso ancora che alla fine dei giochi la Swan-Queen trionferà. Calma e gesso, Swen, non è mica finita! ;)

Missing moment dopo il finale di stagione (anche se la presenza di Hook me la sono risparmiata), e PRIMA dell'arrivo di chi-sapete-voi! Let it go!

**Disclaimer: I personaggi di OUAT non mi appartengono.**

Buona lettura

**RE DI CUORI**

Era notte fonda, in casa Charming. Snow e il suo bel Principe dormivano placidamente, e anche Henry era crollato dopo una lunga giornata di lacrime e stress; il ragazzino era tremendamente in ansia per sua madre Regina. Dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti alla tavola calda, la donna era sparita nel nulla ed i tentativi di ritrovarla erano stati vani.  
Quella notte, Emma era l'unica che non riusciva a prendere sonno; un tremendo peso sul cuore le impediva anche di respirare correttamente e le parole di suo figlio continuavano ad echeggiarle nella testa: non avevano mai litigato. Non in quel modo, per lo meno, eppure suo figlio sembrava avere più sale in zucca di lei. Come al solito.

_«Ma non capisci, mamma? É una donna sola! Il suo cuore si è spezzato di nuovo e non è più una strega malvagia che si sfoga lanciando maledizioni. É vulnerabile! Per quanto tempo credi che riuscirà ad andare avanti?! Tu sei la Salvatrice... salvala, ma devi volerlo TU, mamma, non lo devi fare per compiacere me. Tu puoi farcela, io lo so che le vuoi bene.»_

_Lei non mi vuole nemmeno vedere, _pensò mestamente la donna, rigirandosi nel letto. Era chiaro che il sonno non sarebbe giunto. Decise di alzarsi e senza far rumore scese al piano di sotto, avvicinandosi alla culla del suo fratellino, per controllare che stesse bene; lì, notò che il piccolo la guardava con due occhietti chiari e curiosi.  
Sorridendo, Emma lo prese tra le braccia per cullarlo un po', con la speranza di farlo riaddormentare; erano appena le tre del mattino, e di solito la prima poppata non avveniva prima delle cinque. «Eccoci qui, Neal. Allora, giovanotto, non ti sembra di essere troppo giovane per fare le ore piccole?» gli chiese, come se potesse capire le sue parole.  
Per tutta risposta, il bambino le sfiorò il naso con la manina e la donna fece appello a tutte le sue forze per non scoppiare a ridere e svegliare anche tutti gli altri. «Immagino che darai del filo da torcere ai nostri genitori, quando sarà il momento» commentò stringendolo a sé; era da tanto tempo che non teneva un bambino tra le braccia. Henry le era stato portato via quasi subito. Era stata Regina a curarsi di lui per tanti anni; lei aveva vissuto le varie fasi dei neonati, la parte dei pannolini, dei biberon la notte, e dei mal di pancia. Lei era stata lì per lui, e Henry era venuto su più che bene. Era un ragazzo sveglio, ben educato. Nella sventura dell'abbandono, si era ritrovato una madre che l'amava.  
Il pensiero della donna la fece rattristare, e sentì il magone salirle in gola. Il suo fratellino sembrò accorgersi del suo cambio di umore, e si mosse tra le sue braccia; Emma gli posò un bacio sulla piccola fronte. «Sono un po' triste, sai? Ho fatto del male alla persona che ha protetto te e nostra madre, prima che tu nascessi. Per me è una persona speciale, sai? Lei è tanto arrabbiata con me, ma anche tanto... tanto triste. Ora non so dove sia, e questo mi fa stare male e in ansia. Tu che faresti, Neal, mh?»  
Il bambino la guardava con fare curioso, emettendo solo qualche suono qui e lì tipico dei neonati.  
«Mi diresti di non smettere di cercare, vero? Io ci ho provato, ma sembra che non voglia farsi trovare. Vorrei tanto poterle parlare, ma non so come fare» concluse accigliandosi. Neal si mosse ancora una volta, e lei gli strinse una manina. Non appena iniziò a giocherellare con le sue piccole dita, una luce bianca li avvolse e nella sua mente vide Regina. La donna si trovava nelle segrete del suo mausoleo; la stessa stanza dove il suo addestramento magico ebbe inizio.  
La visione durò meno di un minuto, e una volta in sé, Emma guardò suo fratello sbalordita. Che avesse anche lui poteri magici era quasi scontato, ma che fosse già così potente era stata davvero una sorpresa. «Sei stato tu, vero Neal?» mormorò, grattandogli il pancino con fare giocoso. «Vuoi che vada a vedere se sta bene?»  
Un suono che tanto somigliava ad una risata uscì dalla piccola bocca del bambino, e stavolta Emma proprio non riuscì a non ridere. «Lo farò, sarà il nostro segreto»

Snow era rimasta in piedi a godersi la scenetta tra i due. Aveva visto la magia scaturita dall'unione delle loro dita ed in quel momento il suo cuore si gonfiò di gioia.  
«Ma bene» disse aggiustandosi la vestaglia, comparendo dietro Emma. «I miei figli già condividono i segreti» commentò con fare scherzoso.  
La Salvatrice si girò a guardarla. «Scusa mamma, non volevo svegliarti. Forse non avrei nemmeno dovuto prenderlo in braccio, ma era già sveglio e...»  
La donna fece un cenno con la mano e le sorrise. «Non devi mica giustificarti. É tuo fratello, Emma. Puoi stringerlo a te anche tutto il giorno, puoi coccolarlo, puoi parlargli; e non devi mai scusarti di questo. Siete i miei figli, la mia gioia, e mi è piaciuto vederti interagire con lui in questo modo. Siete bellissimi insieme» le disse posandole un bacio sulla tempia. «Non riuscivi a dormire?»  
«Pensavo a Regina» le rispose onestamente sua figlia, sbirciando in direzione del piccolo che aveva ancora tra le braccia. «Forse so dove si trova»  
Sua madre si portò dietro il bancone della cucina e mise a scaldare un po' di latte. «E allora perché non vai da lei?»  
«Lei mi odia»  
«No. Non è vero» fece la donna scuotendo il capo. «Fidati di me, Emma. Regina non ti odia»  
_Semmai il contrario, anche se sarà dura farglielo ammettere_, si ritrovò a pensare.  
La giovane si accigliò di nuovo. «Io le ho portato via il suo amore»  
«Parli di quell'uomo che ha frequentato per quanto? Quattro giorni? Lo stesso uomo che non appena ha ritrovato sua moglie è corso da lei? Cosa ci dice la favola, Emma? Chi è il vero amore di Robin Hood?»  
«Lady Marian»  
Snow annuì, versandosi il latte in una tazza. «Tu l'hai salvata senza sapere chi fosse, e hai ripristinato il lieto fine di quella famiglia. Hai visto il piccolo Roland com'era felice tra le braccia di sua madre e suo padre?»  
«Ma Regina...»  
«Deve smaltire la rabbia e la delusione. Lei non ha mai avuto una scelta, sai? Sua madre Cora le ha imposto un matrimonio che non voleva fare, con un uomo molto più vecchio di lei. Il suo vero amore, quello che lei aveva _scelto_, si chiamava Daniel, ed è morto. Per colpa mia.  
Tinker le ha mostrato la via dell'anima gemella con la polvere di fata. Ma il discorso è sempre quello: non l'ha _scelto_ lei, le è stato semplicemente imposto o suggerito da qualcun altro. Quando capirà di avere una scelta vedrai che ne uscirà. Lei sceglierà il suo amore senza dare ascolto a nessuno, se non al suo cuore. Lei ce la farà, perché è cambiata. Ce la farà perché ora non è più sola...ha Henry... e ha _**te**_»  
Neal si mosse tra le braccia di Emma emettendo un gridolino divertito. Le due donne sorrisero a vicenda. «Pare che tuo fratello sia d'accordo con me»  
«E pensare che dovrei essere io quella saggia» commentò la bionda.  
Snow sbuffò con fare divertito. Si avvicinò a sua figlia e prese finalmente il bambino in braccio. «Vai da lei»  
«Perché sei così sicura che mi darà ascolto?» le domandò guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
_Perché __**tu **__sei la sua scelta, ma devi rendertene conto anche tu. Per quanto andrete avanti, voi due? Possibile che non vi accorgete di quanto avete bisogno l'una dell'altra?,_ avrebbe voluto risponderle Snow, ma si limitò a sfoggiare un sorrisetto enigmatico. «Sono tua madre. Lo so»  
Emma restò a fissarla per qualche secondo, guardò anche suo fratello che non smetteva di guardarla, come se volesse dirle di andare. Senza nemmeno andarsi a cambiare, afferrò le chiavi della macchina e svanì per le strade di Storybrooke.

Snow restò a fissare il punto in cui il Bug giallo era sparito; suo figlio si dimenò tra le sue braccia richiedendo attenzione. «Credi che quelle due riusciranno ad aprire gli occhi, Neal? Faranno finalmente la scelta giusta?» gli chiese, aspettando chissà quale risposta. Il bambino si limitò a guardarla accennando un sorriso divertito, e in quel momento Snow si convinse che sì, forse c'erano buone possibilità. Se Neal in qualche modo aveva aiutato sua sorella... _forse... forse lui..._

Dall'altra parte della città, Emma aveva parcheggiato la macchina proprio all'entrata del cimitero. Fece una corsa fino ad arrivare al mausoleo della famiglia Mills e lì entrò senza nemmeno pensarci. Scese le scale che portavano alla cripta, e solo allora vide Regina che dormiva su un vecchio divano. Il viso della donna non era per niente rilassato; doveva essersi addormentata per la stanchezza. I segni delle lacrime ancora le solcavano le guance.  
Emma si inginocchiò vicino a lei, e tese la mano per poterle accarezzare i capelli. «Regina»  
Due occhi scuri si aprirono lentamente, e non appena la donna mise a fuoco la persona davanti a lei, un'ondata di tristezza la pervase, e iniziò a piangere di nuovo. «Perché sei qui?» le domandò semplicemente.  
La bionda la fissò per qualche secondo cercando di fare mente locale; la vecchia Regina Mills le avrebbe scagliato un maleficio facendola volare dall'altra parte della stanza, ma della vecchia Regina non vi era più traccia. Lo scintillio della cattiveria, che spesso e volentieri aveva visto nei suoi occhi, non c'era più. Quegli occhi ora erano spenti e pieni di lacrime. La Evil Queen non esisteva più da un pezzo, ma solo ora Emma si era resa conto di cosa Regina nascondesse dietro la sua maschera. Henry aveva ragione: Regina Mills non era cattiva. Regina Mills era una donna triste. Una donna... sola.  
«Sono qui per te» le disse sinceramente.  
«Dopo quello che mi hai fatto?» domandò la donna mettendosi seduta, ritrovando la compostezza che l'aveva sempre caratterizzata.  
«Ti è così difficile credere che non l'ho fatto apposta? Quando ho salvato Marian non sapevo nemmeno chi fosse!»  
«Certo, perché tu sei l'angelo del focolare! La Salvatrice che deve salvare tutto e tutti! Quella che fa sempre e solo la cosa giusta!» sbottò Regina guardandola male.  
«Io sono semplicemente EMMA!» rispose l'altra allontanandosi. «Qui la "Salvatrice" non c'entra nulla! Ho visto una donna in pericolo di vita e non avrei mai potuto lasciare che morisse, è così difficile da capire!? Anche se avessi saputo chi era in realtà, l'avrei salvata comunque, Regina! E non per farti dispetto, ma per il semplice fatto che non è nella mia natura non intervenire. Scusami tanto se non sono un'assassina. Mi dispiace, io non sono...»  
«Come me» fu lieta di finire la frase per lei. «Perché io sono quella cattiva. La strega cattiva che lascia morire le persone per puro piacere» concluse la donna alzandosi con fare minaccioso.  
Emma rimase a bocca aperta, come diavolo le era venuta in mente una cosa simile? «Non volevo dire questo!»  
«No?»  
«No!» rispose con convinzione. «Mi metti in bocca parole che non penso nemmeno! Quello che stavo per dire era: "mi dispiace, io non sono pentita per quello che ho fatto". E ora lasciami finire, poi potrai maledirmi quanto ti pare.  
Io ti ho visto, Regina. Quando sono caduta in quel portale, io ti ho visto. Ho conosciuto la famigerata Evil Queen e mi sono accorta di quale enorme passo avanti hai fatto. Per amore di Henry. Per me tu sei semplicemente Regina Mills, lo sei sempre stata. E per quanto possa averti considerato una grande stronza, quando ti ho conosciuto, ho imparato a volerti bene» fece Emma, non credendo nemmeno che le stesse dicendo per davvero una cosa simile.  
La donna sembrò per un attimo colpita da quelle parole, ma non si lasciò commuovere. «Mi vuoi così bene che mi hai rovinato il lieto fine, proprio come tua madre prima di te. Con l'unica differenza che lei era poco più di una bambina, tu no»  
Emma incassò il colpo senza fiatare e abbassò il capo, incapace di guardare l'altra. «Io non avrei mai voluto farti del male. Mi sentivo così orgogliosa di te, quando ho detto a Marian che non eri più quella di un tempo. Lei non ci credeva. Per questo volevo presentartela; solo in quel modo avrei potuto farle capire che le stavo dicendo la verità, che eri cambiata. Volevo farle vedere che bella persona sei diventata. Credi che non mi sia sentita male per te quando ho capito chi fosse in realtà? Credi davvero che ti odio così tanto? Beh, ho una notizia flash per te, Regina Mills: io non ti odio. Sono due giorni che non dormo e a stento tocco cibo. Io e Henry non siamo riusciti a trovarti da nessuna parte. Siamo venuti anche qui e non c'eri. Quando poco fa mio fratello mi ha mostrato il luogo in cui ti trovavi, non mi sono nemmeno presa la briga di vestirmi. Sono le quattro del mattino, fuori fa un freddo cane, e mi ritrovo qui a chiederti scusa con addosso solo un pigiama e una canotta. Perché sì, mi importa di te, Regina Mills. Perché sì, ti voglio bene, Regina Mills. Forse più di quel che ammetto a me stessa, che io sia dannata!» le urlò contro come una furia, arrossendo di colpo, mentre una strana realizzazione si fece largo dentro il suo petto.

La sicurezza di Regina sembrò vacillare, e la rabbia che stava provando in quel momento sbollì di colpo. Cosa? Cosa le aveva appena detto? E perché il piccolo Neal l'aveva condotta da lei? Come diavolo... ci era riuscito? Possibile che quel bambino fosse...  
Un pensiero le balenò per la testa, ma lo scacciò di forza: no. Non era possibile.  
Non sentendo una sua risposta, Emma si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro e si arrese. «Lascia perdere. Mi sono ridicolizzata abbastanza e quello che avevo da dirti te l'ho detto. Ti prego solo di farti vedere da Henry, domattina: è tanto in pensiero per te. Puoi portarlo a casa con te, ne sarà felice. Al momento è tutto ciò che desidera» concluse, voltandosi per potersene andare: Snow si era sbagliata. Regina non l'avrebbe mai perdonata.  
Per un attimo, la donna dai capelli scuri fu presa dal panico, e velocemente afferrò una mano della bionda per poterla fermare. «Non andare!»  
Emma stava per usare addirittura la magia, per poter sparire in quel momento, ma il calore del tocco di Regina la fece desistere. «Cosa?» le domandò senza nemmeno guardarla.  
«Resta» mormorò semplicemente la ex Evil Queen, lasciandola andare.  
La Salvatrice ebbe quasi un sussulto nel sentire la richiesta; non se l'aspettava, ma poi le parole di Henry le rimbombarono nella mente. _Ma non capisci, mamma? É una donna sola!  
_«Ok» rispose, andandosi a sedere stancamente sul divano; un brivido la percorse, rendendosi conto che la temperatura era scesa ancora di più. Regina se ne accorse, e dopo essersi seduta di fianco alla giovane, fece comparire magicamente una coperta, avvolgendo entrambe.  
«Grazie» disse Emma crogiolandosi finalmente in un po' di calore; stava quasi rimpiangendo il latte caldo che Snow si era preparata poco prima.  
Restarono in silenzio per un po', tutte e due assorte nei loro pensieri.  
«Come...» iniziò Regina, tornando a guardare la ragazza con fare nervoso. «Come hai fatto a trovarmi qui, Emma? Hai parlato di tuo fratello, ma...»  
«Non riuscivo a dormire. Così sono scesa a controllare Neal: anche lui era sveglio. Chi lo sa, forse ha percepito il mio disagio» rispose facendo spallucce. «Tra una coccola e l'altra, gli ho parlato un po'. Gli ho detto che avevo fatto del male ad una persona speciale, che aveva fatto di tutto per proteggere lui e sua madre. Gli ho detto che desideravo tanto poterti parlare. É facile sfogarsi con un neonato; ti guarda e non ti giudica»  
Regina sospirò; forse quel pensiero che aveva fatto prima avrebbe potuto rivelarsi non del tutto sbagliato. «Gli hai parlato di me»  
«Già. E la mia voce doveva essere piuttosto triste, perché quando gli ho preso la manina si è sprigionata la magia e ti ho vista. Proprio qui, nella mia testa. La visione è durata poco, giusto il tempo per farmi capire dove ti trovassi. Quando gli ho chiesto con fare scherzoso "vuoi che vada a vedere se sta bene?" lui naturalmente mi ha risposto»  
«Come diavolo fa un neonato a risponderti, Miss Swan?!»  
Emma la guardò intensamente per un momento. «Non in quel senso, ovviamente! Mi ha sorriso. Sai quegli adorabili suoni che emettono i bimbi piccoli quando sono contenti? Lui mi ha sorriso. Come se avesse voluto incoraggiarmi a venire. O forse me lo sono immaginato. Credo che in qualche modo siamo legati a te. Anche lui, intendo: in fin dei conti l'hai protetto, non mi meraviglierei se avesse percepito la tua bontà d'animo. La magia è forte anche in lui. In ogni caso, ti ho trovata. Forse Neal voleva farmi capire che con la giusta concentrazione potrei sempre ritrovarti. Non lo so»  
Regina trasalì. L'aveva detto. Proprio come quell'idiota di suo padre prima di lei. _Io ti ritroverò sempre. _E inoltre, se il piccolo le aveva inviato quella visione, forse per davvero lui era...  
La bionda aveva notato il cambiamento di espressione della donna. «Che c'è, ho detto l'ennesima idiozia?»  
«No. É probabile che tuo fratello abbia inconsapevolmente sviluppato affetto per me. La magia può fare anche questo»  
«Non è la magia, Regina. Ti è così difficile ammettere che non c'è più nulla di cattivo in te? Possibile che lo vede solo la mia famiglia? E non dire che siamo un branco di idioti, perché la mia famiglia è anche la _tua_, se non ti è chiaro. Nonostante tutto hai protetto Snow. Hai messo la tua vita davanti la sua e quella di Neal. In altri periodi non l'avresti fatto. Anzi, diciamoci la verità, avresti ballato volentieri sul suo cadavere bevendo quel tuo dannato sidro di mele»  
Un sorrisetto irriverente si fece largo sul viso della donna. «Beh, sì»  
«Ecco. Quindi smettila di dire cretinate: ora come ora non ci vuole niente a volerti bene» concluse l'altra, mordendosi la lingua subito dopo: avrebbe dovuto smetterla con queste dichiarazioni gratuite, ma che diavolo le stava prendendo?! Non pensandoci più di tanto, usò la magia per far comparire una tazza di cioccolata calda piena di panna e cannella. «Fa freddo» borbottò con fare imbarazzato, non appena i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli Regina.  
La donna aveva avuto un sussulto nel sentire quella stramba dichiarazione, e il cuore cominciò a batterle veloce nel petto. Lei le voleva bene. Gliel'aveva detto più di una volta nel giro di poco, e il calore che aveva provato nel sentire quelle parole non l'aveva avvertito nemmeno in compagnia di Robin. A dirla tutta, l'uomo non le aveva mai detto una cosa simile. Anzi, le aveva fatto capire chiaro e tondo che provava ancora sentimenti per la sua "defunta" moglie, e che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto affrontare il discorso. No. Forse lui l'avrebbe amata col tempo, ma sarebbe stata sempre e comunque una seconda scelta. Il suo vero amore sarebbe stato sempre Marian. Infatti, non appena la donna era ricomparsa, lui non ci aveva pensato due volte a fiondarsi tra le sue braccia. Lui aveva fatto una scelta: la sua famiglia.

E lei? Aveva detto a Zelena che ognuno era artefice del proprio destino, ma che aveva combinato Regina Mills? Aveva dato ascolto ad una fata. Aveva dato il suo cuore ad un perfetto sconosciuto perché una stupida polvere aveva scelto per lei e stupidamente ci era cascata di nuovo. Se quella maledetta fata non le avesse mostrato la strada, a chi avrebbe dato il suo cuore, in caso di pericolo? Chi avrebbe potuto custodirlo e difenderlo anche a costo della vita? Chi avrebbe _scelto_ Regina Mills?  
La _**sua scelta **_sarebbe ricaduta solo su una persona, e quella persona se ne stava seduta di fianco a lei. Certo. A chi altri se non lei? La madre del suo adorato Henry. Colei che l'aveva sempre difesa. La donna che aveva sfidato il freddo in pigiama e canotta per chiederle scusa e dirle che le voleva bene, e che era orgogliosa di lei. Sì, avrebbe scelto lei e solo lei: la donna che avrebbe potuto sempre ritrovarla  
Regina si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima, e Emma la fissò stupita. «Perché piangi?» le disse posando la tazza con il cioccolato per terra e avvicinandosi di più alla donna. «Regina? Così mi spaventi»  
«Emma»  
Per istinto, la ragazza le afferrò le mani, stringendole tra le sue. «Sì, sono qui, cosa c'è?»  
«Posso... posso provare una cosa?»  
«Se devi lanciarmi un maleficio fammi prima finire di gustare la cioccolata» rispose scherzando la bionda.  
«Non... non è un maleficio, Miss Swan» commentò l'altra con fare sprezzante.  
Emma stava per ribattere a tono, quando un dito si posò sulle sue labbra zittendola di colpo. La giovane guardò Regina con occhi sgranati.  
«Forse ho capito perché Neal ti ha aiutata, ma devi lasciarmi fare senza commentare, Miss Swan, o giuro che...»  
«Va bene, va bene! Fai pure il tuo test»

Un improvviso vuoto allo stomaco colpì Emma non appena vide che Regina le aveva preso il viso tra le mani. La donna si era avvicinata quel tanto da posare le labbra sulle sue in un casto bacio. _Oh Dio_, _se dovessi morire in questo momento, morirei felice,_ si ritrovò a pensare la Salvatrice, passando le mani dietro la schiena dell'altra per poterla stringere a sé. Oh sì, quelle erano le labbra che aveva sempre desiderato baciare, e solo ora lo stava ammettendo a se stessa.  
Non appena il bacio cominciò a crescere di intensità, le due si ritrovarono Neal in braccio, con Snow poco distante che le guardava con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
«Ma come diavolo? Neal... mamma?!» commentò Emma sotto shock, guardando il suo fratellino che si dimenava con fare contento tra lei e Regina.  
«True love» disse Snow tranquillamente, gustandosi la scena. «I vostri cuori si sono scelti e ritrovati. Senza magia, senza imposizioni»  
«Ma... ma Neal come sapeva? Insomma, mamma, non me ne ero resa conto nemmeno io... non del tutto, per lo meno»  
Stavolta fu Regina a parlare. Si sistemò meglio il bambino tra le braccia e gli sorrise teneramente. «É il Re di Cuori» spiegò, coccolando il piccolo. «Lui ha il potere di riunire i cuori che si sono scelti. Per questo ti ha mandato quella visione. Anche se non te ne eri resa conto, il tuo cuore aveva scelto me. Così come il mio aveva scelto te»  
«Probabilmente ci saresti riuscita anche senza il suo aiuto, Emma» disse Snow fissando sia lei che Regina. _«Noi ci ritroviamo sempre»  
_La mora roteò gli occhi sentendo quelle parole, per poi rivolgere di nuovo le sue attenzioni al bambino. Quella frase era il loro motto, tanto valeva farci l'abitudine nel sentirla.  
Emma la fissò per un attimo; il cuore le mancò di un battito quando vide il sorriso che Regina aveva sul volto mentre giocherellava con le manine di suo fratello. Fu in quel momento che arrivò alla conclusione che la cosa che avrebbe voluto vedere sempre sul viso di Regina era una sola: la gioia. «Sei felice, ora?» le chiese, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
La donna annuì, posandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Sì. E devo ringraziare il tuo fratellino se ho finalmente fatto la _mia scelta_» le rispose.  
Emma sorrise di nuovo; avrebbero avuto tanto tempo per parlare del loro futuro insieme. «Dunque! Ora che siamo tutti felici, perché non torniamo a casa? Vi prego, questo freddo mi sta uccidendo!» si lamentò la bionda, facendo scoppiare a ridere sia sua madre che Regina.

La ex Evil Queen fece cenno a Snow di avvicinarsi, e stringendosi in un abbraccio collettivo, svanirono in una nuvola di fumo, per ritrovarsi nel salotto di casa Charming.  
Lì, uno stralunato Principe guardava le donne con fare interrogativo. «Sono le cinque del mattino, non ho bevuto, eppure ho le traveggole. Cos'è una maledizione del sonno?» domandò fissando sua moglie.  
Snow si portò vicino a lui. «Sembra che nostro figlio sia il Re di Cuori»  
«Davvero?» domandò tutto contento, per poi chiedere: «E che cuori ha riunito?»  
La donna guardò Regina e Emma che giocherellavano col bambino sedute sul divano.  
«Oh» commentò lui scrutando gli sguardi che le due si scambiavano. «_Oh!_»  
«Sei d'accordo?» chiese Snow ridendo alla sua reazione.  
Lui la strinse in un abbraccio. «Le scelte fatte con il cuore sono sempre le migliori. E poi un po' me l'aspettavo, se devo essere sincero»  
«Concordo»

Sentendo il trambusto, anche Henry era sceso giù in salotto. Era rimasto per un attimo sulle sue, troppo interessato alla conversazione tra i suoi nonni. Poi, la sua gioia fu talmente tale ed incontenibile, che si portò alle spalle delle sue mamme per abbracciarle entrambe.  
«Emma, ci sei riuscita, l'hai salvata!»  
«Beh, ragazzino, sembra che io sia una specie di "Principessa Azzurra" per tua madre, ma devi ringraziare il potere del tuo piccolo zio se siamo arrivati a questo punto»  
Il ragazzino le regalò un pugno sulla spalla.«Mpf, ringrazio chi vuoi, ma io l'avevo capito già da un pezzo. Era solo questione di tempo, l'avresti ritrovata comunque. Noi ci ritroviamo sempre»  
Regina roteò di nuovo gli occhi. «Ora ti ci metti anche tu con questa storia, tesoro?»  
Neal si muoveva ancora con fare contento, regalando suoni giocosi e facendoli scoppiare a ridere.  
«Sembra che zio approvi» commentò Henry piazzando un bacio sulla guancia ad entrambe le madri.

Guardando quella bella scena famigliare davanti a sé, una lacrima scese dal bel viso di Snow; finalmente anche Regina aveva avuto il suo lieto fine. Negli ultimi tempi aveva fatto tanto per lei e suo figlio, e le aveva dimostrato che nonostante il suo tradimento, le voleva bene. Come quando era bambina. Regina le voleva bene, ed era contenta che il suo cuore avesse scelto proprio sua figlia: era sicura che Emma non l'avrebbe mai abbandonata, non l'avrebbe mai lasciata sola e sarebbe stata sempre al suo fianco. Felici, insieme ad Henry, come una grande famiglia. Perché in fin dei conti, le favole sono così.

Fine

**Note: Sono diventata una vecchia sentimentale. Comunque! Un sentito grazie a chi legge e anche a chi mi lascia un piccolo commento.**


End file.
